Warning: Charmed Lady Coming Through
by AkikoTokamo
Summary: Story is Paige and Henry centric  play on word on Warning: Pregnant Lady Coming Through
1. A Charming Trap

_Disclaimer; I don't own Charmed or it's characters_

* * *

><p>"The darklighter is hurting him again" Paige said angrily.<p>

"It's a trap and you know it" Piper told her for the ump-teenth time.

"But we need to do something, I need to do something"

"Paige relax we are just worried you may run in and get hurt" Phoebe said trying to calm her sister.

"Then what do we do" Paige said passing back and forth. She winced again, "again."

"Well, we can summon him" Piper said.

"Tried that already" Paige said and winced.

"Scrying" Leo said though it was more of a question.

"Tried that too" Paige said still pacing suddenly stopped turned on her heels and said "to hell with it" orbed out.

"Oh shit" Phoebe said jumping up from where she was sitting and grabbed Piper's hand.

"Come on send us after her already" Piper sniped. Leo placed a hand on either sister's shoulder and tried to orb them after her. They disappeared only to suddenly reappear and fly across the attic floor into a wall.

"Ow" Piper said as she sat up.

"What are we still doing here" Phoebe said looking around.

"Oh no, Leo?" Piper said scared. Leo disappeared only to reappear like his wife and sister in law.

"There most a barrier or something up blocking ever one else" Leo said.

Paige appeared in a large stone cavern she was seemingly alone there except for Henry who was tied to a rack attached to the cavern wall.

"Henry" Paige hurried toward him.

"Go back, it's a trap" Henry said weakly.

"Yeah I know" Paige said stopping beside him; she began to untie the ropes.

"You should up faster than I Thought you would" the darklighter said. Paige turned to look at him just as he fired.

"Arrow" she said just before it got within 4 feet of her. The arrow went back at him as orbs in circled it; it hit him and killed him. His brother appeared behind him and shot his own arrow.

"Paige behind you" Henry said. Paige turned having freed one of Henry's hands, but it was too late to do anything. The arrow hit her in the left side of her chest very close to her heart. "Paige" Henry yelled scared for his wife.

"Knife" Paige said, she sent knife from a table on the other side of the cave flying at the darklighter but he dodged the knife as it was moving slower cause of the poison affecting her powers. Her knees grow weak and gave out; she fell to the sandy ground. "Leo help" she murmured weakly.

"She is hurt" Leo said though gritted teeth. He tried to orb to her but was sent back like before.

"Oh god, what do we do" Piper said realizing she may lose another sister.

"No" Henry yelled thrashing to get lose. Paige on her knees clutched at the wound the very tip of the arrow could be seen protruding from her back slightly. Blood trickled out between her fingers and down her hand and then her arm. She fell sideways and was now lying on her side in the sand.

"You won't be able to fight the poison for long this time, whitelighter" the darklighter chuckled as he walked casually over to her. "My brother and I knew that you're tougher than most so we gave all our arrows a double dose" Paige convulsed slightly as her body fought in vain against to poison. "No it won't be long now" the darklighter laughed.

While the darklighter spoke with Paige, Henry managed to free his other hand and also untie the rope at his ankles. He stealthily crept over to the knife and grabbed it then started to creep up on the darklighter. But the darklighter turned to face him.

"Oh please like a mortal like you could even think of killing me" the dark lighter scuffed.

"Henry run" Paige murmured "please" her body convulsed again.

"I see" the darklighter laughed "your dying like this isn't enough for me now" he said turned to Paige he turned to Henry "no I'm going to make you watch as I kill your precious Henry" he laughed. His cross bow disappeared since didn't imagine he would need it to fight a mortal.

Henry swallowed and then lunged at him the darklighter lifted a foot and caught him in the chest and then pushed him back. Henry landed on his back in the sand. The darklighter scuffed as Henry got up, Henry slowly circled around him but the darklighter didn't take his eyes off him. Henry lunged again, the dark lighter caught him with his shoulder this time and with actually a great deal of effort threw him off hard enough that he flew across the cavern and hit the wall. Henry fell in heap at the base of the wall and didn't move.

"Pathetic" the darklighter scuffed "of all the mortals in the world you choose him" the darklighter said to Paige as he walked over to the unmoving Henry "truly pathetic."

"Henry" Paige pleaded "please get up" but he didn't move.

The darklighter stood over him now. In on swift movement Henry was up and before the darklighter could even blink he thrust the knife he still held into the darklighter's stomach.

"Now who's Pathetic" Henry snarled at the darklighter whose mouth opened slightly from shock. Henry twisted knife and the darklighter died. Henry dropped the knife and turned his attention to Paige who convulsed again weaker this time.

"Paige" Henry said hoping; praying for an answer but there was none. He rushed over to his wife and gentle scooped her up in his arms.

"Paige" his said his voice breaking slightly. He shock her gently "Paige, please" he repeated. He held his breath as her eyelid fluttered. "Paige, you're still with me right."

"I think so" she murmured then winced, "can you remove the arrow."

"Wouldn't that make the bleeding worse" he asked not even sure how to go about removing.

"It being there can make the poison spread faster" Paige said

"Okay how do I do that then" Henry.

"You are going to push it out till you get grab it behind to point, then brake off the end with the feathers as close to the wound as you can then pull it out from the other side" Paige instructed.

"Alright, here goes" Henry said he then braced her as he pushed the arrow through. He stopped once the base of the arrow emerged. "You okay?" he asked Paige who was breathing heavier trying her hardest not to scream.

"Yeah" she lied she was actually some of the worst physical pain of her life "keep going it gets easier now" she said bracing herself. He pushed the arrow a little bit farther so that could he grab it. He then broke the other end off and finished pulling out the arrow. She then collapsed back in his arms; the wound began to bleed heavier.

"Paige, hang on your sisters will be here soon to help, I'm sure" he said as he took off his jacket then his collared shirt under which he wore an under shirt. He pressed the white shirt against the wound in hopes that it would slow the bleeding.

"Wonder if there is a barrier up" Paige thought with little doubt there it wasn't up since her sister would have been right behind if there hadn't been.

"Come on let's try scrying again it will be strong with Paige there" Phoebe said walking over to the table with map on it and picked up the chain the scrying crystal was attached to.

"Can you sense where she is" Piper asked Leo starting to get really scared now.

"No, just that she is hurt" Leo said after trying again.

"Still nothing" Phoebe said, she too was getting scared.

"Leo can you sense Henry?" Piper asked getting an idea.

"He afraid not sure what" Leo replied.

"Phoebe?" Piper turned to face her

"His afraid for Paige, I think."

"Can either of you sense the darklighter" they shook their heads.

"But his is evil so we most like wouldn't" Leo added.

"But it's reasonable to assume that it died" Piper asked.

"Yes" Leo said drawing out the word not sure were his wife was leading with this.

"Then why hasn't the barrier dropped" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure it's died"

"Piper what are you getting at" Leo said finally

"The barrier let only Paige in probable cause the darklighter fixed it that way. If that hole is still there couldn't we summon her?" Piper explained.

"That's a big if" Leo said.

"It's worth a shot" Phoebe said getting up to help Piper with the spell.

Henry's white collared was now turned almost completely red. Bead of sweat had formed on Paige's forehead and she had become cold so Henry had covered her in his leather jacket.

"I'm sorry honey but I don't think I can hold on much longer" Paige said slowly because of not only the physical pain of speaking but the pain of the words themselves. Tears had started to form in her eyes and her breathing became shallower now.

"No, Paige please" Henry said his voice starting to break again. Held her tighter to him she closed her eyes causing the tears to slide down her checks she then passed out. "Paige? Paige please" he cradled her to his chest kissing her gently his eyes shut tight.

"Blood to blood return to me" Phoebe and Piper said together as each pricked their index fingers and allowed a few drops to falling to the metal pot on the table they had finished the spell to summon a lost witch. The fog in the pot grew thicker and began to spill over the edges

Henry's eyes opened when he noticed bright light. White lights began to spiral around Paige who suddenly disappeared.

"Oh god" Henry said fearing that he had lost her forever.

Paige appeared in the manor. Piper and Phoebe rushed to their sister's side practically knocking over their chairs. They knelt beside her as did Leo who quickly removed the leather jacket and what at first appeared to be a red shirt only after he removed it did they all released that was not the shirt's original color. Phoebe couldn't take the sight of such a horribly wound. Piper hugged her trying to comfort her, Phoebe sobbed. Piper rocked her back in forth trying to be strong for her but she didn't like the look of the wound any more than Phoebe did. Tears silent ran down Piper's face as she watched Leo start healing Paige.

After about a minute Piper spoke "what taking so long?" she asked.

"It's taking so long because she almost died, if it had been a few seconds later this may not have work at all" he said. Paige's breathing became slower and fainter until it stopped completely. The light from Leo's hands dimmed and went out.

"Uh oh" Leo said.

"She's not breathing, why is not she breathing" Piper said on the verge of a fit.

"Her heart stopped" Leo said.

"No, this can't be happening, not again" Phoebe chocked.

"It's not" Piper said as she giving her CPR. "We aren't going to lose her too. Phoebe breath for her" Piper command and she did so. Leo went back to healing and after few terrifying moments Paige's heart started beating on its own and she started breathing again, and a few seconds after which her wound was healed.

Paige blinked slowly and looked around as if in daze.

"Paige" Piper breathed. Phoebe seeing her sister had come back from the brink of death she hugged her as did Piper. Paige tried to hug them back but was still weak from the poison and blood loss. After a while Piper and Phoebe released her.

"Don't scare us like that again okay" Piper asked

"Yeah I'm sorry about that" Paige said. She then tried to set up.

"You may want to stay put your probable going to be dizzy still and shouldn't you try to do much" Leo advised. She sat up anyway though.

"Paige you should take it easy" Piper seconded Leo on this and Phoebe nodded also agreeing.

"I should get Henry though" Paige said as she started to stand up.

"Paige, don't push yourself" Leo said.

"Aw" Paige grabbed at her stomach as her knees hit the floor one hand out the other pressed against her stomach.

"Paige" Leo said moving to try and heal her.

"It's Henry" Paige gasped pushing his hand away. She then orbed back to the cave. Leo tried to go after but the barrier repealed him again.

"I don't understand" Piper said as Phoebe picked up Henry's leather jacket, she gasped and flinched a she received a premonition. She watched as Henry held an athame that he had used to vanquished the second darklighter with. She jumped slightly when he suddenly plunged the blade deep in to his stomach in the same place that Paige had clutched at.

"I know" Phoebe said coming back from the premonition of the past she then explained it to them.

Paige orbed beside Henry while still on her knees. His hand still loosely held the knife.

"Honey, stay with me now" Paige said then with one hand started to heal him while with the other hand she, as gentle as possible, removed the knife. As she healed him she noticed that things were starting to get blurry but it made her concentrated on healing him harder since she didn't want to pass out till she knew he would be okay. It took about a minute but she managed finish healing him after which she then passed out.

"Henry has been healed" Phoebe said having felt his pain stop.

"Yeah and Paige pushed herself too far and passed out" Leo said sensing it.

"but neither of you sense danger" Piper said and they indicated that they didn't "so maybe we should leave them be since if we summon Paige back Henry will wake and undoubtedly still think she is dead and try to.. You know all over again."

"But that leaves them in danger still" Leo countered.

"If there was another darklighter or demon they would have attacked by now and if it makes you feel better you can check in on them every now and again" Piper said.

"I think she's right" Phoebe said.

"Fine" Leo sighed after a moment.

About ten minutes later Paige started to wake up. She sat up and looked around as the cavern started to come into focus. Henry groaned softly and she turned her attention to him now.

"Hey honey" she said kindly as she gently placed her right hand against his cheek while he started to come to.

"Paige" he murmured softly still a bit out of it "you won't believe the nightmare I just had" his eyes were only half open and he had not yet realized that it wasn't a nightmare.

"Yeah, if your speaking of what I think you are then it actually happened" Paige said. Henry's eyes were wide open now. He looked around the cavern and suddenly became very scared.

"Oh god, it did happen" Henry said sitting up he grabbed Paige in suffocatingly tight hug. "I'm so sorry Paige, I didn't mean for this to happen" Henry apologized as his eyes grew misty "it was last thing in world that I would have ever wanted for you, to be killed because of trying to protect me."

Paige managed to push him off "what do you mean I'm not dead and for that matt..." Henry broke off what she was going to say next with a kiss.

"Thank god" Henry said softly after breaking the kiss.

"I'll second that" Paige said kissing him she placed a hand on the back of his head pulling him closer.

After their passionate moment of desire they lay in each other's arms.

"You know we should go back to the manor and tell your sisters that everything is fine now" Henry said she nuzzled her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah" Paige said moving to look into his loving eyes. "After that how about we had home and get cleaned up and then maybe have a little bit more fun. You know to celebrate that we are both still alive"

"I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate" Henry said kissing her. They then got dress and Paige orbed them back.

"Paige" Phoebe said hugging her.

"Hey you okay" Piper said helping Henry keep Paige standing after the forces of Phoebe's running hug.

"Yeah, we both are, just a bit tired though" Paige said as Phoebe let go. Phoebe then gave Henry a quick hug glad that her bother in law as also okay.

"After what you have just been through resting is the best thing for you" Leo said.

"Yeah we were going to head home but thought we would check in first" Henry explained. They all said their good nights and Paige and Henry orbed home. Then coop stopped in and took Phoebe home too.

"I'm going to call dad and tell him it's over and that we'll pick up the kids" Piper said as she went to the phone. She and her father spoke for a while before she hung she then told Leo that he said he would keep the kids over night since the three of them were already sleeping.

"So then how would you like to spend your night off" Leo asked hugging her to him.


	2. The Test Is In

_Disclaimer; I don't own Charmed or it's characters_

* * *

><p>~*~ about 3 weeks later ~*~<p>

Paige moved slowly though the manor door Tuesday morning. She then went to the kitchen to find Phoebe and Piper.

"Hey sweetie" Phoebe said getting up to greet her.

"You alright, cause you're not looking so hot" Piper said commenting on Paige rather sickly pale and thin visage and dull sleepless eyes.

"No, I haven't been feeling so hot lately which is why I'm here besides wanting to be with you guys" Paige said setting down at the kitchen table.

"What's wrong" Phoebe asked sitting down on Paige's right while Piper was on her left.

"I don't know exactly but for the past few days I've been sick" Paige said then explained that she had been lightheaded, fainted a few times that Henry didn't know about, she been getting headaches, hasn't been able to sleep making her tired, feeling extremely hot or sometime cold, being nauseous day and night and often being violently ill.

"You said you've been keeping the fainting from Henry, why?" Phoebe asked.

"Cause if he knew that then he would end up forcing me to go to a doctor" Paige said sounding irritated for some reason.

"Maybe you should cause this doesn't sound like a little bug that's going around" Piper said concerned.

"Yes but what if it's demonic whatever it is" Paige said.

"Could be has it affect your powers in any way" Phoebe questioned.

"I can't orb any place since I don't even get out of the room before I start getting violently sick" Paige said.

"Hmm, let's go check the book see if can find anything demonic sicknesses" Piper said getting up, Phoebe and Paige also got up. They head up the stairs to the second floor and where heading toward the attic stairs when Paige suddenly made a detour to the bathroom. The others stopped and watched as the door closed with a snap behind her.

"I'll stay with her you go ahead" Phoebe said heading toward the bathroom door.

Piper headed up stairs once there she grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and then wrote down all the symptoms Paige had listed. She then went through the book of shadows but didn't find any sickness or signs of possession that matched the list. She then went over to a shelf full of different book and started leafing through some them. She put the first book back and pulled out a second when she did a couple pamphlet fluttered to the floor. She placed the book on a cardboard box and was about pick them up when Phoebe called for her. She went to the stair where she found Phoebe at the bottom

"What wrong" Piper asked starting down the stairs.

"Paige passed out and I need some help getting her to a bed" Phoebe explained. They then carefully moved her to a spare bedroom and put her in bed. Piper placed a couple fingers on her neck

"Her heart's racing" she then placed the back of her hand against Paige's forehead then her cheek "she feels warm."

"She's really sick Piper" Phoebe said looking at her older sister for help.

"I didn't find any in the book but I'll keep looking you stay with her" Piper said and Phoebe nodded. Piper went the leave the room then turned back "we'll figure out what it is Pheebs" Piper said to her obviously frightened sister.

Piper then went back up stairs she didn't admit it but she was as scared as Phoebe. She went back to the book shelf pick the book she set aside before a flipped through it then another but found nothing. She then remembered the pamphlet that had fell and went to pick them up. The closest one had landed open she picked it up first. She read a little of what it said finding a list of thing to look for in it she grabbed the list she had made earlier and with the pen put a check next to each one that matched. It wasn't long before all of them were marked off; the list had also mentioned increased heart rate which Piper hadn't added to Paige's list yet. She hurried down the stairs.

Phoebe walked out of the room to speak with Piper who was excited about something. Piper hand the pamphlet, still open, to her. Having finished the list Phoebe looked up at Piper her eyes big.

"W...what is it" she asked a bit nervous.

"Read the front" Piper said exasperated.

"The early signs of ... oh my god" Phoebe reading part of the title out loud, it was a pamphlet on pregnancy that Leo had got for Piper when first started hinting that he wanted a family. "Do you seriously think that she is?" Phoebe asked.

"It's the best explanation, but we can't be certain without a test." Piper said.

"Do you have one" Phoebe asked.

"No, do you" Piper asked back.

"Not yet" Phoebe said moving quickly down the hall "you stay with her while I go to the store" Phoebe called as she rounded a corner.

About 30 minutes later she returned.

"Has she woken up yet" Phoebe asked Piper who had just walked out of the Paige's room having just checked on her.

"Not yet but she need as much rest as she can get so let's not wake her" Piper said.

"Okay what do I do with this?" Phoebe asked swinging the bag back and forth.

Piper grabbed the bag and walked down the hall and placed the box on the counter then returned with twisting the empty bag around her left hand.

"Sooo now what" Phoebe asked, Piper then motion for Phoebe to follow her to her room.

"We what for her to wake up" Piper said "and look weird by stand in front the door watching her."

"Yeah I guess so" Phoebe said sitting down on "what do you want to do while we wait."

"While if you want you can help me with Melinda's baby book if you want" Piper offered and Phoebe agreed. About 15 minutes they heard running feet and looked out the door in time to see Paige disappear into the bathroom after a little while Phoebe spoke.

"Think she found it?"

"Hey Piper" Paige's raised voice could be heard from the hall bathroom.

"She found it" Piper said then raised her voice "yeah?"

"This test on the bathroom counter is it all right if..."

"It yours if you want it" Piper said cutting off the rest of Paige's question.

"Thanks" Paige said.

"She sounds embarrassed" Phoebe said quietly.

"Yep" Piper said going back to work on her daughter's baby book.

Roughly 9 minutes later there was a surprised yell then a soft thump. Piper and Phoebe exchanged a look then got up and went down the hallway.

"Paige?" Phoebe said as they approached the bathroom.

"You okay?" Piper asked once they reached the door.

"Should we" Phoebe asked gesturing at the door. Piper answered by opening the door. They found Paige past out sitting on the floor her back against the wall. They knelt beside her Piper on one side Phoebe on the other. Piper found the test on the floor near Paige's right hand. She flipped it right side up read what it said and smiled inadvertently. This went unnoticed by Phoebe who was trying to wake Paige. Piper placed the test the counter.

"Come on Phoebes" Piper said and Phoebe put her arms under Paige's arms and lifted her up while Piper lifted her feet and walking backwards lead them out of the bathroom and then down the hall. They then maneuvered into the bedroom and were about to pout Paige in the bed when Piper stopped.

"Wait a minute" she said then gently place Paige's legs on the floor. She then pulled down the quilt on the bed and the sheet and then put Paige in the bed after which she pulled up the sheet. She turned to Phoebe who was giving her strange look since Piper wasn't normally that mothering.

"What I don't want the baby to get cold" Piper said softly so not to wake Paige.

"Baby" Phoebe said not following at first then she got it "you mean..."

"What also could I mean" Piper said raising her to a normal speaking voice. Paige shifted in her sleep. Phoebe and Piper quickly left the room turning the light off and shutting the door.

"You sure" Phoebe asked.

"The test looked as positive as possible so yeah I'm sure" Piper said as they walked toward the stairs leading down stairs.

"So what's the plan now" Phoebe asked following her down the stair and toward the kitchen.

"I'm going to fix up a remedy that helped me with nausea and such when I was pregnant with Chris who was the worst when came to that" Piper said.

"you may want to make a little extra strong since it looked to me that this baby may be worse than Chris was" Phoebe said which may Piper grimace at the thought of morning sickness being worse than what she had experienced.

A few minutes later Paige woke up. Before she opened her eyes all she knew was that she was lying in bed for a brief moment she thought that all that had happened was a dream. She thought this until she realized that Henry wasn't beside her and that this wasn't their bed. She opened her eyes and looked around the semi-dark room.

"So it wasn't a dream" Paige said happy that it wasn't since she really wanted to have the baby. She then got up to looked for her sisters; she found them in the kitchen.

"Hey congratulations sweetie" Phoebe said hugging her.

"Thanks I think" Paige said not entirely sure how they knew. She turned to Piper who was pouring what looked like tea.

"Here" Piper offered the cup to her.

"What is this" Paige asked excepting the cup.

"Something that should help your morning sickness" Piper said and Paige took a tentative sip.

"Pretty good what's in it?" Paige asked after taking a couple drinks.

"A bit of raspberry leaf, mint, lemon zest and some ginger" Piper told her.

"You'll have to show me how to make it" Paige said.

"I will but first let's see how while it works for you" Piper said.

"Okay" Paige said putting down the cup. She then orbed out and reappeared in the conservatory, she then orbed back to the kitchen. She swayed slightly feeling a little lightheaded from orbing so close together. "It works" Paige said ecstatic and hugged Piper.

The sisters chatted for a while in the front room before Paige decided to ask a fairly serious question.

"How do I tell Henry" her sisters didn't really have answer for her on that one. They batted around a few ideas and Paige started to think of one she really like but decided not to share it, at least not yet. After a while Paige looked at the clock it was a quarter past 5 how time flew when she was with them.

"I'm going to have to be going pretty soon, I want to be home before Henry gets home at 6:30" Paige told them.

"Oh but first I need to show you how to make that tea" Piper said remembering.

"Oh right" Paige then got up "let's do that now" Paige said standing up.

"Okay" Piper said also getting up as did Phoebe.

They started stood and started to head for the kitchen when they heard a soft thump from up. Phoebe was first to ask the others if had heard that, they had suddenly there heard a much louder thump. Paige started to quickly climb the stairs.

"Wait Paige" Phoebe said climbing after her with Piper right after her.

Paige walked in to the attic and found that the book of shadows was on the floor several feet from its stand she started to walk over to it when Piper and Phoebe reached the door way.

"Look out" Phoebe said but it was too late. Paige turned in time to see an energy ball come flying at her. It was too late to orb it back or escape it. All she could think about was her baby; she needed to protect her baby. The energy ball grow closer it was now lease than 4 feet away now, instinctively Paige throw her arm up in front of her and closed her eye tight. When Paige but her arms up Phoebe and Piper watched in shock as a blue light formed around her like half of a sphere. A second later the energy ball hit it, bounced off, hit the demon and killed him.

Paige blinked looking throw the clear blue half bubble after a little bit it dissolved.

"What the heck was that" Phoebe said walking over to her.

"I don't know" Paige said still a little stunned.

Piper walked over to the scorch marks on the floor. "I think I might" she said looking over at them.

"What" Phoebe and Paige at the same time.

"While it kind looked to me like Wyatt's force field"

"Wait how is that possible" Phoebe asked confused "did the baby do it?"

"I don't think so" Paige said also a little confused "it didn't feel like I used the baby's power."

"It possible that your powers a expanding" Piper said.

"Great a new power to figure out and a baby to plan for at the same time, this is almost too much of a coincidence to be one" Paige said.

Piper squinted her eyes for a moment "maybe you're right?" the other looked at her confused "maybe emerged because of the baby."

"I think your right" Paige said "I was thinking of protecting it and that happened."

"Back to the demon" Piper said after a moment "what do you think it wanted?"

Phoebe picked up the book of shadow "my guess is it wanted the book."

The others agreed and Phoebe put the book back on its stand and they then went back down stair. Piper should Paige how to make the blend for the remedy and gave her some extra ingredients till she could go get some herself.

Paige arrived at her and Henry's home about ten minutes before Henry was do home. She put away most of the ingredients away except some of each to make a cup and after finishing making the tea she head up stairs to a room that Henry and her had chosen for the nursery shortly after moving in. the room was pretty much empty except for a rocking chair, a side table and a few boxes. She placed her cup on the table and sat down in the rocking chair.

She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled even though the morning sickness was horrible she knew it would be worth it. She hummed for a while slowly rocking in the chair. After a minute she began to sing a lullaby.

Henry arrive soon after Paige had he opened the door and headed upstairs to look for his lovely wife. He knew she had gone to her sisters today to ask for help with whatever the sickness was and the fact that she had forced him to go to work still frustrated him. He was about half way down the hallway to their room when he heard her singing. He continued down the hall towards their room and the nursery which was across from each other. He pushed the half open door open wider and stood there for a while to listen to her. Once she had finished he spoke.

"So you know why you have been sick lately" he said walking into the room to hug and kiss her.

"Yea" she said getting up to hug him better "you're going to be a dad."

He held her to him for a while then loosened his grip slightly so that they could look into each other's eyes while he still had his arms around her waist and her arms around his shoulders, she pulled his head down and kissed him.

"I love you" he said to her smiling he then knelt down and hugged her waist and kissed it making her laugh "and I love you too." He then scoped her up in his arms.

"Hey, what are you doing" Paige laughed as he cared her across the hall to their room and gently placed her in their bed.

"I am pampering you" Henry said then kissing her. "Now my lady what is you wish?"

"How about dinner for starts?" Paige said.

"Done" Henry said he then kissed her and left the room returned with her tea cup and then left the room again.


	3. Double Trouble

_Disclaimer; I don't own Charmed or it's characters_

* * *

><p>~*~2 months later, Paige is 10 weeks pregnant ~*~<p>

"Umph" Paige breathed as she lay in bed next Henry.

"Hmm" Henry murmured his arms around her as he hugged her from behind.

"It moved" Paige said placing her hands over his which rested on her stomach.

"Isn't a little early for you to feel move" Henry said curious.

"Hey mister, have been reading another baby book" Paige asked turning her head slight to look at him.

"Maybe" Henry said as nuzzled her neck and smiled.

"Hon, it's almost 7 you should be getting ready work" Paige said.

Henry grumbled kissed her and then got up, Paige moved to get up with him.

"oh no you don't" Henry said moving to place a hand on each of her shoulders Paige looked confused "you have been tired for weeks Paige you need to get more rest" he told her forcing back into bed kissed her and then head for work. Once she was sure he was gone she got up and got dressed. She knew that she should be taking his advice but she just couldn't lie around and do nothing. She made some tea then had breakfast after which orbed over to the manor.

"Oh, Paige" Piper said as she orbed into the kitchen in front of her "wondered when you were going to show up."

"Hey sweetie" Phoebe said hugging her.

"Hi" Paige said hugging back then hugging Piper. "I need some advice" she started.

"About" Phoebe said.

"The baby" Paige said.

"Is something wrong" Piper asked.

"No, it's just" she staled "did you ever feel like the baby was in two places at the same time?"

"Not that I can remember, but ever pregnancy is different after all" Piper said.

"Yeah I know but Henry told me before that he thought he heard an echo of the baby's heart which is kind making nervous" Paige said.

"May I hear" Phoebe said.

"Uh sure" Paige said. The headed to the front room were Paige sat on the couch with Phoebe on her right side with her head placed on Paige's right said. She listen for a while hearing the baby's heart beat the started to concentrate on the other sound.

"I think I hear it" Phoebe said "but it's not after the baby's heart it before."

"I'm confused" Paige said as Piper sat on her left side and also started to listen.

"You sure?" Piper said "cause from here it sounds after" they were all confused now.

"Wait a minute, Piper switch sides with me" Phoebe said they switch sides. "It does sound after" Phoebe agreed.

"But now it does sound like before" Piper said.

"I'm confused" Paige said.

Phoebe placed a hand on Paige's stomach then flinch as she received a premonition.

She was in hospital, Paige was sitting up in the bed and in her arms she held a baby. Henry sat in a chair beside her he also held a baby. The premonition ended Phoebe smiled.

"There's two hearts" Phoebe said sitting as did Piper.

"Two hearts meaning, what two babies" Piper said Phoebe nodded.

They hugged to the shocked Paige.

"Did you see if they were boy or girls" Piper asked.

"Yes their..."

"No, don't say it" Paige said interrupting her they looked at her oddly "I want to be surprised."

They spent the rest of the day together till just before 7 when Paige had to orb back to met Henry when he got home. He showed up a couple minutes after her. Paige greeted him with a kiss

"Did you enjoy your day of relaxing" Henry asked.

"I did and also learned something" Paige said putting her arms around his neck.

"What that" he wrapped his arms around her waist

"While we're going to have to think of two girl names and two names instead of one of each" Paige said then kissed him again.

"Wow" he said smiling big then he kissed her back.


	4. I May Be Human But I'm Not Mere

_Disclaimer; I don't own Charmed or it's characters_

* * *

><p>Henry walked back and forth thinking. Paige was now 7 and ½ months pregnant with their twin and recently there had been an upsurge in demon attacks. Paige's power had been on the fritz lately because her hormones which had caused her to get hurt on the last vanquish, it hadn't been serous just a scratch but it still scared him. This was all he had been thinking about and for the past few days.<p>

_'What if a demon attacks and her sisters aren't here to help'_ he though pacing_ 'what if I can't get to a potion cabinet in time'_ he referred to the cabinets that were in various places in their house house a variety of vanquishing potions in case a demon attack him at home and had to protect himself. He had killed a darklight before but he had gotten luck.

He hated this feeling of helplessness. He wanted to protect her and the twins when they were born, but he was a mortal what could do.

He looked in on his wife with her sisters, who had been dropping in every day since her seventh month of pregnancy. 'But the have their own families to get back to they can't stay her to protect' Henry paced he faintly came to a conclusions. He had to do this in order to protect his family.

"Leo" he said softly so as not to diatribe the sisters

Leo appeared in a swirl of blue orbs.

"Is every thing okay" he asked.

"Yeah it's just can you orb me to the golden gate bridge, being there helps me think" Henry said.

"Oh sure" Leo agreed he often went there to think himself. He then placed a hand on Henry's should then orbed them to the top of the bridge. "Okay, call me when you are ready to head back."

"Sure and thanks" Henry said Leo nodded then orbed out.

Henry waited a couple minutes before he looked up at the blue sky above "I know your up there, I need to speak with one of you it important." there was no answer "I **need** to speak with one of you **now**."

There was the sound of orbing, Henry turned to face a female who he presumed to be an elder. She was wearing white robes the front of which was golden.

"You called" she said.

"look I don't expect you to completely understand me but there has to be some way that I can protect my family" Henry started Sandra opened her mouth but Henry kept going since it had taken him for while to get the courage to ask this and if got stopped then he may not be able to get that courage back "I'm not asking for a power or anything but there must be some sort of way that I can protect my family from the evil that undoubtedly will show up."

"Actually we have been expecting you ask us this" she said finally managing to say something.

"You've been expecting me" Henry said "how did you know I was coming?"

There was a bright light and a figure appeared.

"Because I told them" the older man said he wore pale blue robes.

"And you are?" Henry said drawing out the last word a little.

"I am the angle of destiny" he said.

"Which is how you knew I would ask that" Henry said starting to get the idea or at least some of it.

"Yes, and I also know that you will keep you're word" he said Henry looked confused.

"Hold out your hands palms up" Sandra told him.

Henry did as he was told hesitantly but Paige said they were good guys so he did as she asked. He held out his hand palms up. She held out her own hands then over his. Blue light glowed from her hand and was absorbed into his. Sandra took a step back.

"Now think of your wife and children, your desire to protect them no matter the cost" she said and he did "now wave your hand that way and concentrate on protecting them" she told him gesturing out to the bay.

Henry waved his hand and a dart of bright blue light quickly flew from it. it soar in a straight line out over the bay until Henry dropped his hand down and the bolt of energy fell into the bay and disappeared into the water

"I did that" Henry said slightly shocked looking out to the bay.

"Yes" Sandra said.

"But I didn't ask for a power" Henry said looking at his hand.

"I know and that is why we gave it to you" Sandra said "you wanted to protect your family not have powers to use to protect them which shows that they are your top concern not being mortal in a magical world showing you can handle them to what is right and will not be corrupted by them."

"Thank you and I swear to you that I will be not abuse them" he said Sandra smiled.

"I know."

"Early when you told me to use my power and I moved me hand it seemed like it moved with it, can I control where it goes?" Henry

"Yes you can, you can also control the speed and power of the bolts. But this not come naturally to you so you most practice it" Sandra told him and he nodded "also you must be careful not to be seen using your powers like the sisters must be with theirs" Sandra said and got ready to leave.

"Wait one more thing" Henry said and Sandra looked at him waiting for what he would ask next. "Does this make me a witch or something?"

"You are a mortal who can protect his magical family" her words made Henry smiled "but you must remember that you can't use this power for any other reason but protection or we will take it back"

"Don't worry" Henry told her she now smiled at him "thank you" he said as she orbed out.

After a little while Henry called for Leo who orbed in.

"Ready to head back?" he asked

"Yeah" Henry said nodding slightly and Leo orbed him back to his home. The sisters were still talking and seemingly hadn't noticed that he had been away, Leo orbed out.

~~~~ 6 days later ~~~~

Henry hugged Paige to him as she slept. It was now 6 days since the elders had given him his power and he gotten quite good at controlling where the energy bolt went and how fast it moved. He was currently working on how to make them stronger or weaker. He hadn't yet told Paige they had given him this power and was planning on telling her once he had gotten more control over his powers.

He nuzzled into her neck she gave a small sigh, she loved the feeling of his touch she felt safe in his arms. There was the sound of a crash from downstairs. Henry sat up right and Paige rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up.

"What was that" Paige said sleepily, normally she was the wide wake person but the twins took a lot out of her especially the last couple of weeks with her due date growing ever nearer.

"I don't know you stay here" Henry said kissing her and then getting up.

Henry quickly moved downstairs he had a sinking feeling he know what it was but didn't want to upset her since stress wasn't good for her or the babies. He was on the last few steps when he saw the demon the next thing he knew he was flying across the room and slamming down on a table which broke under him.

"You weren't the one I was expecting" the demon said as he walked toward Henry.

Henry looked over at a low corner cupboard in which there where potions in case this happened. He rolled on to his stomach and began to army crawl toward it. The demon smirked and threw a fire ball at the bottom cabinet it hit the bottles causing an explosion. Henry went skidding across the floor till he was stopped by a wall. Henry heard hurried foot steps on the stairs he turned from the wall he was facing to look at the stairs as did the demon.

"Henry what was that? Are you okay?" Paige said as hit the last 6 stairs.

"You're late but that's okay" the demon said tossing a fire ball up and then catching it.

"no" Henry said as the demon moved to throw the ball, as a reflex Henry throw out his hand and a bolt of energy flew at the demon hitting him in the back. Blue electricity flowed from the impact point causing flames to spring up which soon caused him to explode.

Paige held on to the stairway banister and hand rail as her knees started to give out slowly. Normal she would have been on shock like now but the all the hormones in her system do to the pregnancy made that shock much strong and much more immobilizing.

"H... Henry how did you do that" Paige said as Henry got up painfully and hurried over to her to be sure she and the twins were okay

"Never mind that for the moment, are you okay?" he asked kneeling in front of her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah I thinks so" Paige nodded absentmindedly "now can you tell me?" she said the shock staring to wore off leaving her more confused and curious.

"The elders gave it to me when I asked them to help me find a way to protect" Henry said then placed a loving hand on her enlarged stomach "and them."

"When did they do that" Paige asked.

"About a week ago" Henry taking both her hands in his then began to gentle rub small circles on the back of them with his thumbs.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Paige asked him.

"Because I wanted to be able to control it more" he said Paige sighed "are you mad at me?"

"No, I wish you would have told me though" Paige said.

Henry hugged her to him thankful she wasn't angry with him.

The next day was Saturday and Henry and Paige went over to the manor to hang out with her sisters and coop and Leo, Piper's kids were spending the day with their grand dad. The day was going great until a few unexpected visitors.

"Wait what's the third one doing here" one demon said motioning to Paige.

"Could Veran have failed his mission" another said.

"No way it doesn't take that strong a demon to kill a pregnant witch and a mortal" the third and final one said.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper said ready to blow them up.

"Demons obviously" demon one said.

"Piper blast them" phoebe said.

"Right" Piper moved to blast the closest demon, demon #2, but it didn't kill him. "Uh oh" she moved to freeze them but it only made them move slowly for a few seconds. "Uh now what?" Piper said backing up a little.

"Letter opener" Paige said the letter opener on the coffee table was swirled in orbs Paige moved her and the opener flew at demon #1. He moved his head to the left a few inches and the letter stuck in the wall.

"Aim is a bit off there isn't it witch" the demon scuffed. Henry protectively stepped in front of Paige.

"Henry" Paige said softly putting a hand on his left arm.

"Ha, she would have been better off on her on, what can a mere mortal like you do?" demon #3 said.

"Oh I'm far from mere" Henry said truthfully.

"While we'll see about that" demon #2 said and quickly throw a fireball toward him Henry moved to raise his arm and hit it with an energy bolt but Piper blew it up before hand. The shock wave knocked the thrower on to the floor. Then all hell broke loose.

"Coop, get Paige out of here" Phoebe said as she roundhouse kicked a demon.

"Going" coop said taking Paige's arm and beaming out before she could protest.

"Leo, take Henry" Piper told him, Leo moved to get Henry but a stray fire ball caused him to orb out of the way.

The first and third demons had hold of Piper and the other managed to throw Phoebe in to the wall with a kick. He then moved to throw a fire ball at Piper who couldn't freeze him or hit him with a blast because the other demons had a hold of her hands. Just as he released the fire ball an energy bolt thrown from Henry hit him blowing him up. The demons let go of Piper since they were shocked a mortal just killed their fellow demon with a power. Piper ducked and rolled as the fire ball flow at them. It hit the demon that had been on her right; he yelled as fire engulfed him he then exploded.

"How did a mortal like you that?" the last demon asked shocked.

"Do what this" Henry said throwing another blot but the demon shimmered out. Henry stopped the bolts movement having it hover in mid air, he didn't get rid of it because he had a feeling it was coming back. He was right it shimmered back on the other side of the room. Henry moved his hand and the bolt flew toward the demon again. Demon was about to shimmer away when Leo orbed back in unfortunately in front of the demon.

"Orb" Piper said just as he landed. It was too late to orb out though but Henry moved the bolt around Leo who flinched. The bolt having successfully missed him was then steered back at the demon hit and killing him.

"You okay?" Henry said to Leo to make sure he hadn't scared him into a heart attack or something since he didn't think the bolt could do any damage unless it hit you.

"Yeah, just more shocked then any thing" Leo said taking a deep breathe.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked as she got up looking at Henry.

"That good question" Piper said looking at him too.

"What are you two talking about?" Leo said confused.

"Their talking about this" Henry said he throw a bolt aimed away from the others, he then stopped it in mid-air.

"Is that what almost hit me?" Leo asked and they nodded. "It swerved though does that mean you can control where it goes?"

"Yeah that's why it's staying were it is" Henry said.

"Where the hell did you get that power?" Piper asked.

"The elders" Henry said.

"The elders?" Phoebe said stunned like the others though she could speak.

"Yeah and the angle of destiny" Henry said.

"What, how?" Piper stuttered.

"I said I wanted to protect my family and they gave me the power. They said that I would need it soon, I'm guessing for last night since like we told you we were attacked" Henry said.

"They said someone had failed that must have been that gut" Phoebe said.

"So how did he die?" Piper asked "since I don't think you used a potion."

"No he destroyed the potion cabinet, so I used the power everything else is exact" Henry said

"Why didn't you say so before" Phoebe asked.

"Paige and I agreed to stay quiet about it until I figured out all its tricks" Henry said.

"Tricks?" Leo said waiting for an elaboration.

"I can control where it goes and how fast but I'm still working on how strong it is" Henry said.

They spoke a while longer about Henry's new power after which Phoebe called for coop to bring Paige back.

Paige hugged Henry then her sisters "you all okay?" she asked.

"yeah, thanks to your husband" Piper said smirking slightly, she damn well that he didn't have his power she could have easily been killed and that Paige could have been killed the night before.

"What's that" coop said from he stood by Phoebe, he pointed at the still hovering energy bolt.

"Oh forgot about that" Piper said "can you get rid of it?" she asked Henry.

"Sure" Henry said closeting his still open hand. The energy bolt exploded like a very small firework.

"Now that was cool" Phoebe smiled.


	5. Look Out Pregnant Witch Coming Through

_Disclaimer; I don't own Charmed or it's characters_

* * *

><p>~~~~ 1 month later ~~~~<p>

Henry was driving Paige to the manor, she was 8 and 3/4 month pregnant and orbing was getting harder for her. Henry was stopped getting ready to get to turn off their street. Paige gasped when a sharp pain hit her in waves.

"Paige you okay?" Henry said reaching over for her hand.

"Honey, I think we may want to head for a different distension" Paige said placing her other hand on her enlarged stomach.

Henry understood and headed to the hospital which wasn't far. They however neglected to call her sisters and tell them what was up.

They arrived at the hospital within 15 minutes; the nurses put Paige in a wheel chair and rushed her to a room where they attached a couple machines to her to check on the twins. Henry was allowed to stay by her side; one nurse watched the baby's heart monitor then wrote down a few things. Just then the doc showed up and read what the nurse wrote down.

"All is looking good" she told them "their hearts rates are strong; how far apart are the contractions?"

"About 5 minutes" Paige said having timed them on the way there.

"Moving pretty quickly, dilation?" she asked a nurse.

"Not quite 4 cm" the second nurse said.

"That a little small, let see how their looking" the doc said grabbing an ultrasound machine. she spread some gel, she had been kind enough to warm up, on Paige's stomach then rubbed it around some with the prob. she looked at the monater as the images of the two babies showed up. Paige looked up at Henry as he put his hands on her shoulders he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Were you planning on a natural birth?" the doctor asked turning to Paige.

"Yes is there a problem?" Paige said worrying slightly.

"It's not exactly a problem but more of an obstacle" the doctor said reassuringly "if you give birth to them naturally they will be birch babies which is risky for all of you."

"What would be safest for them" Paige asked.

"A c-section" the doctor said "which if it's of comfort is how most multiples are born since it is less traumatic for the children."

"While if it's best for them, then we'll do that" Paige said.

"Great" the doctor said as nurse handed her a clip board with some papers on it and a pen. "I'm going to need you sign this though" she said handing it to Paige, she signed it and handed it back.

"I can still be there for the birth though right" Henry asked.

"Absolutely" the doctor said as she helped Paige from the bed to the wheelchair. Henry got the door for nurse who wheeled his wife out then for the others. He followed out one nurse to him to a changing room to put scrubs on while the doctor and other nurse to Paige to get ready for surgery. While Henry was alone waiting for the doctors to show up to head in he called Piper.

"Where the hell are you" Piper said hearing her brother-in-law's voice.

"Hospital Paige is getting prepped to have a c-section"

"C-section" Piper said getting scared something was majorly wrong.

"Yeah the doctor said it would be easier on the babies than having the as breech babies, but don't worry, every thing is fine" Henry said hearing foot steps heading up the hall toward him "I got to go" he said then hung up.

Piper put the phone back in the receiver "Phoebe, grab the car keys we're going to the hospital" Piper yelled at her as she headed for the door. Phoebe hurried after her grabbing the keys as she past a table.

The doctor, nurses and Henry washed up and headed in to the surgery room. Henry stood beside Paige during the surgery and held her hand as the doctors worked. They got the first baby out and a few seconds later the second one was out. Paige smiled when she heard the babies' first cries Henry smiled down at her. The nurses cleaned up the babies, weight and measured them then checked their health while the doctors stitched Paige up.

"Their girls, Paige" Henry said happily.

It took Phoebe and Piper about 30 minutes to get to the hospital and they rushed to the front desk. Then having received the directions of Paige's surgery room and ran to it. Henry was waiting outside for them since the surgery was over, Paige was resting in her room and the twins were getting a few tests done to make sure they were as healthy as they looked.

"Where is she?" Piper asked

"Is she and the babies okay?" Phoebe asked as they skidded to a stop.

"Paige is resting in her room" Henry answered Piper "she is a fine and the girls are getting checked out now."

"Girls" Piper said smiling.

"Yeah" Henry smiled back then led them to Paige's room.

"Hey honey" Phoebe said as they walked over to her bed. Phoebe hugged her then Piper did.

"How are you feeling?" Piper asked then sat at the foot of her hospital bed.

"Pretty good" Paige said "a little tired."

After about 5 minutes a nurse arrived with a rolling crib with two pink bundles in it. She gently gave one to Paige and the other to Henry and told them that they were both in perfect health.

"Which one was first" Phoebe asked as she looked at her two beautiful nieces.

"Kat was" Paige said motioning to the baby Henry held.

"Tamora is younger by about a minute" Henry said as Kat held her dad's finger in her tiny hand.

"Is what you saw?" Piper asked as she put an arm around Phoebe's shoulders.

"Yeah" Phoebe said smiling, her and Pipers eyes watered a little with happy tears.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><em>okay that was my first fanfic on this site please review thank<em>

_hope you enjoyed it_


End file.
